


Protecting MacCready

by MissBumblina



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gunners, Headcanon, I think I was motivated enough to write dialogue but too lazy to write out a full imagine lol, Well - Freeform, headcanon style anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, requested by an anon I believe."Can i have maccready being saved by a fem S/O when he gets jumped by a group of gunners and she patches him up?"-Anon





	Protecting MacCready

\- You were ambushed and pinned behind a car, clutching your shotgun desperately. Both of you were bleeding and panting. Normally, this sort of scrap would have been avoided, but traveling from Goodneighbor to Cambridge meant moving about in the open- it was easy to get caught up by Raiders or Super Mutants.

\- It was two on two now, having taken care of most of the Raiders, but these last guys were smarter than your average junkie. 

\- After reloading, Mac leveled his gun on the hood of the car and fired. Bullets sprayed back, striking him in the shoulder. He cried out and ducked behind the car, clutching the wound. You could hear the Raiders approaching, shouting at each other to move in.

\- thinking quickly, you grabbed a piece of junk- a can or something, you don’t know- and shot up. Mac yelled for you to get down, but you knew what to do. Throwing the junk at one Raider as a distraction, you charged at the other and shot him point blank. By the time the other guy knew what was happening, you were on him and smashing the butt of your shotgun through his nose.

\- You weren’t out of the woods yet though. You darted back to MacCready and desperately rummaged through your pack. A shot to the shoulder can either be painful, dangerous, or disabling. What if it was right through the joint? What if it hit something important? What if-

\- “Slow down, Bombshell,” Mac already had his duster and scarf off, wincing as he peeled his shirt off the wound. You looked up and pulled his shirt back. The bullet took a chunk of skin and exposed some of the bone, but it was a clean shot.

\- Relieved, you doused the wound in moonshine to disinfect it, making him hiss. You moved quickly, but your touch was gentle as you dressed the wound. “Can’t believe you did that, next time, don’t do something stupid just because I got shot,” he lectured you with the typical Mac Attitude™

\- “Okay, next time you get shot I’ll just sit and wait for you to tell me what to do,” you retorted. “Hey, I didn’t say that-” he argued and you pressed the bandage tightly against the wound, cutting him off with a pained grunt, “you did that on purpose.”

\- “you’ll live,” you smirked at him, adrenaline still pumping through your veins. “You’re such a piece of sh- crap.” He shook his head and looked down, hiding his grin. You pouted, “awww, need me to kiss it and make it better?” “I’ll tell you what you can kiss.” “Don’t push your luck, handsome.”

\- He laughed and looked up at you, flashing a crooked grin at you. You shook your head and pecked his lips. Just another day in the Commonwealth.


End file.
